


Golden Days

by Mendelynn



Series: Kings of Albion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Impregnation, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Politics, Royalty, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, becoming king, medieval setting, omega trade, this all sounds bad but it's actually mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Valiant's trail is over and he's gained more than he could ever think of. Haldur is on his way to become the first omega King these lands have ever seen and he's confident about it. But Valiant still had to gain the King's trust and Haldur struggles with hormones. And, apparently, Valiant's best friend has a problem growing somewhere in the background... // Sequel to my first a/b/o story "Silver Lining" (Part 1 of the Series).
Relationships: Haldur/Valiant | Loktur, Jackson/Franklin, Linden/Fedora, Oldevin/Mabel, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kings of Albion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> I promised there might be a sequel. And I have much more important things to do than to start a new story (e.g. finish my current Naruto fan fiction or study for uni) but here we are. Updates will be irregular and it will only be a tiny little story but maybe someone is interested. (I confess: it's mostly because I wanted to write a heat scene.)
> 
> Have fun!

“Well… do you like it so far?”

A week had passed since Valiant's trial and his betrothal to Haldur. It still felt like a dream and he dreaded the awakening in his room above the butter market with Haldur gone. Or worse, with Haldur not ever having been there at all. When he thought about it, nothing of this could actually be real. Sir Valiant of Albion, a man of honour in fine robes with the most beautiful omega and most precious person at his side… that wasn’t him. That could never be him. Things like that only happened in the songs that poets rendered to entertain noble omegas.

“It will take some more getting used to.”

He had met the king and his wife after trial properly at an intimate dinner. Mabel was a proud but wise woman and Valiant had tried to get to know her better in these two weeks. He was quite sure that he could learn a lot from her, especially regarding Haldur and how to be the husband his future king deserved. There would hopefully be time after the wedding…

“We will have the rest of our lives to get used to it. As soon as we’re married…”

Oldevin, his king, whom he was supposed to call ‘father’ now, had everything planned out for them. He had received a new birth certificate for his new identity. Valiant apparently was the long lost heir to the Brocknotch family. His ‘parents’ had died in an ambush that destroyed the castle but he had survived somehow. There was a family tree to prove it and a coat of arms next to his name, he had ‘reclaimed’ the lands and would live on as a proper noble man from now on. As soon as everything was arranged, he and Haldur were going to marry with all the glory and pomp a future king’s wedding deserved.

Haldur stumbled and Valiant nearly failed to catch him. “Are you alright?” The omega’s face was flushed, his breathing laboured and he felt hot to the touch. Valiant put his hand to his forehead. It was burning.

“Yeah, well…” Haldur smile was strained and he flinched at Valiant’s touch. “Seems like my heat arrived early.”

“Oh my…” Valiant was confused. The sight of his soon to be mate was delicious but something was off. “I should have sensed this earlier, I should have taken care of you... why am I not able to smell you?”

“Oh right…” Haldur sighed. He made an attempt to leave Valiant’s arms but seemed to struggle. “I covered my scent glands. My clothes smell like me, so you wouldn’t have noticed it but… we’re not supposed to be that close before the wedding. I thought it would make it easier for you to stay away from me. Luckily I did, because…” He grabbed Valiant’s shirt and buried his face in his chest. “Need to be close…,” he murmured, “Alpha, please…” Valiant shuddered. It was weird to see his love struggle with this overflow of hormones but not sense any of it.

Haldur snapped out of it and distanced himself. “I will go up to my chamber. It won’t be long until the scent gland barriers break and nothing could stop us then.” He turned around and walked away, one hand against the wall to steady himself. Valiant hesitated. His inner alpha urged him to follow the omega, protect him, care for him but he knew he couldn’t. After a few moments, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

“Your Majesty?” Valiant had been to court before, he was led into the throne room by a servant as soon as he arrived at the door even though the king seemed to be in the middle of a meeting.

“Valiant, come in. We were just discussing the situation of omegas in the kingdom. You might be able to provide us with some useful information.”

“Actually, there is some urgent matter, I…”

“I am sure, it can wait. Pray, sit.” Valiant sighed. He couldn’t refuse the king’s order, even if he wanted to. It might be bad timing but this was the opportunity he was hoping for. There was something he wanted to propose.

“Unfortunately, the market places of the omega trade that have been destroyed were the most humane ones. There is black market selling of omegas everywhere and conditions are much worse than in my establishments. Some places even have something called “breeding houses” which are solely interested in breeding omegas to sell the children. A few very rich nobles profit from these crimes and help covering everything up. So you might not have been informed about this yet. As you have kindly assigned me a place at your side, I will focus all my attention on taking down these criminals and their helpers, right after the wedding. With this…” He stopped when he saw the king’s brows furrowed in concern. “Your Majesty?” he asked hesitantly.

“A few days ago, you talked about ’honour amongst thieves’. How you would not betray them,” the King answered with a grim tone of voice. “Yet today, you speak about taking them down yourself. I might think you an opportunist.”

Valiant tried his most charming smile. He should better be careful to not lose the king’s trust… “You might call it that. I would call it survival. My life has been very hard from very early on and I learned to work with what I was given to make the most out of it. You can believe me when I say that I never intended this affair to result in my marriage to the crown prince. Not even I could have foreseen that taking an omega from the castle would play out like this. You might not trust me and this is only reasonable. All I can do is tell you that I have never played you or your son to get into this position. The love I feel for your son is real and every action l take from now on will be in in the crown’s best interest. I am loyal to you as both my king and father. Believe it or not, I intent to let my actions speak for me. There are many different kinds of criminals, and some of them I despise as much as you do. What these traders are doing to omegas is wrong in a lot of ways.” Oldevin had yet to interrupt him, so Valiant decided to go on. “If Haldur was to be king someday, no one would find him convincing if the position of omegas in the kingdom remained at the current state. Destroying the omega trade would show the people that you care and that you believe in your son’s ability to take the crown one day. From what I have witnessed, I assume that is what you would wish for.”

The king sighed. He didn’t seem too happy. “That’s a nice speech you gave. For now, I will take your word for it. I would like to have a man as gifted as you in the circle of my advisors and I would hate to be disappointed by you. Haldur has chosen you and I will trust in his decision but be sure that I will be vigilant and watch your every step.”

“I beseech you to do so.” Valiant looked into the king’s piercing blue eyes for a long moment before lowering his gaze. “To be honest, I came in here with a very different intention, an urgent personal matter has come up that I do not want to decide without your advice.”

“Hm…” The king nodded. “We will continue to discuss these matters again tomorrow. “ With a slight bow, the councilmen hurried to leave the room. “Does it have anything to do with my son?”

“Yes, it does” Valiant wrung his hands. He just lost the trust of the king, at least partially. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to ask for such a favour. But Haldur’s wellbeing was most important. “Haldur’s heat seems to have started early. He had his scent glands covered, so I was able to resist him and he retired to his rooms.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I know from the many omegas I have seen how very painful an unsupervised heat can be. Especially now that he has decided upon a mate already. Until the wedding, his heat will have gone and I know there should be no intimacy between us. But it will be hard for me to resist and it will probably affect many other alphas in the castle as well. Therefore, I ask you for permission to break with the old ways and mate with him before we are married to spare him the pain.”

“My, my…” The vigilant glare had not left the king’s eyes completely. “I don’t care about the old ways. We are going to have an omega king. That breaks with every tradition anyway. You know that I am hesitant to trust you as a person. But I have trust in you as an alpha and I am sure that Haldur’s wellbeing is most important to you. His first heat was hard on me as well. It woke a desire towards my son that I don’t ever want to face again. I have given you his hand in marriage, so I do give him into your care entirely, might that be today or at the wedding.”

“I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your kindness, your Majesty.” Valiant bowed but established eye contact with the king again. “And I promise I will take care of your son in the best way possible to please you… And him.” The smirk on the king’s face was triumph enough, so he turned around and left the room feeling relieved. Haldur would not have to suffer through his heat alone.

Valiant could smell him before he was even close to the door. The sweet scent of warm honey milk was heavy with arousal and it called to his most primal instincts. His steps quickened without his conscious consent but he was able to stop himself before he opened the door. He wanted to be in his right mind when he walked in and… he knew that he was probably not the only alpha who would smell unmated omega in these corridors. But this one was his and he would not let anyone disturb them. With a few quick, angry gestures, he marked the doorframe. His scent a distinct sign of his claim and a warning for every other alpha.

Then, he took a deep breath trying to clear his head, which didn’t help much, and opened the door as slowly as he could force himself to. He had not been to Haldur’s rooms before and he really wasn’t interested in the interior now. All his attention was focussed on the bed next to the big window, the man lying in there panting and the slim, elegant figure holding his hand. Why was there someone else in here with _his_ mate? How dare he touch _his_ omega? A growl escaped his throat before he could stop himself and he quickly made his way over to the bed. “You there. Out.” He commanded and the figure jerked. It was a boy of Haldur’s age, blond, brown eyes, mild face. Not at all good enough for Haldur and, from his smell, undeniably a beta. Still, he did not let go of the omega’s hand.

“It’s alright, Linden”, the soft, slightly pained voice was heard from the cushions. “That’s Valiant. He’ll take care of me. … _Alpha_.” The soft, yearning voice was nearly too much for Valiant’s control. But he knew he would kill the beta right on the spot if he gave in, so he did keep together, his whole body shaking with suppressed want. So he only shot the boy a death glare and watch him hurry out of the room. The heavy scent was too strong, too enticing, Valiant could hardly breathe. He was painfully aroused already. This omega was his to claim, to mount, to breed and he would not let anyone stop him now. “Haldur”, he growled as he leaned down and kissed the hot, sweating forehead.

“Valiant,” was the weak answer, “We can’t. We shouldn’t. We…”

“I talked to your father. He gave his permission.” Valiant couldn’t stop himself any longer and caught the omega’s sweet lips with his own.

-

Haldur felt himself drown in Valiant’s kiss. He had lost every sense of time and he didn’t know how much time had passed between him retiring to his chambers and Valiant marching in but it had been too long. It had been hell. Haldur remembered his first heat all too well. The disappointment of him going into heat instead of popping a knot; the frustration of being powerless against his instincts, the feeling of slowly losing himself to his body’s urges… At that time, he had thought that nothing could be worse. The last few minutes, hours, eternities had proved him wrong. The heat, the sweat, the feeling of emptiness, of being hollowed out, the want to be filled, claimed, cared for… it was so much worse when the person who could give him all that was only a stone’s throw away. Maybe his prayers to who knows which god had been answered; the smell of his alpha entering the room had been bliss for a tiny moment. Then, it was replaced by an even stronger want. He panted, his hands roamed over the muscular body in front of him desperately trying to find something to hold onto. He was so hot, so desperately aroused, so empty… A growl emerged from Valiant’s chest.

“You’re so beautiful…” the deep, warm melodious voice said, dripping with arousal. “I can’t resist you, I…”

Haldur didn’t listen. Alpha was close. Alpha needed to be closer. Needed to be inside him, filling him up, end this pain, this torture. “Alpha please”, he moaned. “I need you. Please. Please…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say. All he knew that he wanted this to end. His hands grabbed Valiant’s shoulders even tighter and he buried his face in the alpha’s neck. The strong scent of pine wood was all around him but it didn’t help to calm him down at all. The close proximity only made it worse. “Please”, he whispered, “Help me”

The sound that Valiant made was indescribable. Some sort of suppressed moan and growl that came from the depths of his belly and didn’t even sound human anymore. Two big hands pulled down his trousers and accidently touched his painfully erect member. A shudder went through Haldur’s whole body and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly. Slick had coated the insides of his thighs. Valiant inhaled the smell, his hands spread the pale legs, his head came down to the omega’s loins. Haldur’s eyes closed when the warm tongue touched his skin so close, sooo close to his entry. “You’re delicious”, the alpha’s voice growled as he lapped up the slick. Finally, the warm muscle pushed into him, opened him up carefully.

Haldur nearly came at the sensation. Fingers joined the tongue stretching him further, stroking his insides… it was not enough. A lewd cry escaped his throat and he threw his head back. “Yes! More! Please! More!” Valiant didn’t hesitate. He came back up to meet with Haldur’s eyes. For a moment that lasted far too long, Valiant just looked at him.

“You are so beautiful” He whispered. “Let me memorize it.”

Haldur moaned impatiently. “I will be beautiful tomorrow. Please. I need you! Now!”

Valiant didn’t respond. He aligned his cock and slowly pressed into Haldur. The omega gasped, he couldn’t breathe. This was too much. The pressure against him, the feeling of the unfamiliar thickness entering him and… lord, Valiant was big. Too big. It was stretching him… Valiant didn’t stop to let Haldur get used to the feeling. He pressed in further and further, painfully slow, and with it the tension in Haldur grew. His hands grabbed Valiant’s shoulders so hard it hurt his own fingers. Tears ran down his chin, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t… and then it was all gone. Valiant had finally pushed in his whole length and all the want, all the need, all the tension was replaced by the complete bliss of being full, of having the painful nothing replaced with…something. Haldur fell back into the pillows and wondered whether he had died. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh… it took a few moments for his senses to come back. Valiant was still inside him, big and hard and he didn’t move. The alpha panted, his body shivered. Haldur opened his eyes. Valiant’s face was scrunched up in an effort to control his movement, his posture strained so much he shook. There was a puddle of white liquid on Haldur’s belly. He had come just by Valiant entering him.

“Shall I pull out?” The alpha had the strength to ask.

“Don’t you dare.” Haldur couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He was so damn happy and content and… this moment was just perfect. “Start moving, fool!”

With an exhale of relief, Valiant gave in. Haldur could see it in his face and it made him fall in love with this man even more. No matter how hard it must have been for him, he was willing to hold himself back completely for Haldur’s sake and even now… “Don’t hold back!” Haldur snorted. “Don’t drop dead on top of me. I am in heat, I can take it.”

“You sure? I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“I trust you.” And that he did. Slow movements turned into rough thrusts, Haldur could feel Valiant’s loins slapping against his backside, hear their skin crash together. Valiant’s lips first met his own in a rough, hard kiss and continued on their way to his neck, his shoulder. The alpha kissed him, sucked bruises and even bit down a few times. Haldur’s could feel his hormones spike at the feeling of the teeth so close to his scent glands combined with the alpha pounding into him. He gasped as electricity shot through his body. Valiant’s cock had found a spot in Haldur that… and he hit it again. And again. Before he even realised it, Haldur was hard again, moaning into Valiant’s thrusts. The alpha’s grunts and groans accompanied his renewed arousal. “Valiant… I… Please…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say. There was a new pressure against his entry, Valiant’s knot started to inflate.

“Haldur, I can feel my knot. I can still pull out.”

“No” Haldur lifted himself from the pillows to get closer to his alpha. “Please, knot me. Fill me up. Mark me. Make me yours.”

“Are you sure? We’re not married.”

“Who cares?” Haldur moaned as the pressure grew. “I love you and I want to be with you forever. Make it happen. Give me your knot. Your semen. Your child…”

They moaned simultaneously as Valiant forced his knot in. Haldur could feel his rim stretching, it nearly started to hurt but Valiant’s hand grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. It didn’t take much to get him close to the edge. “Valiant stop, please. I’m… I’m so close” He moaned, he panted, he felt Valiant’s lips at the nape of his neck. When he kissed his scent glands, Haldur was nearly gone. “I love you”, he heard the alpha whisper. Then, he bit down.

The second orgasm crashed into him like a storm; much stronger than the first. He could hear a voiceless cry that might have come from him as he felt hot liquid splash into him. Now, they were connected in body and soul. Haldur felt it gushing into him, so much of it. His inner omega was perfectly satisfied having received the alpha’s semen. _His_ alpha’s semen. Valiant was his from today on till the end. A grin came to his face as bright and wide as it could ever be. He was so damn happy. It should be illegal to be so happy.

“Valiant”, he smiled. The kiss he received tasted like blood but he couldn’t feel the bite. Not yet. He did feel the mark, the bond. The alpha turned them, so that Haldur came to lie on top of Valiant.

“I am sorry. It will take a while until it deflates.” He looked a bit embarrassed. Adorable.

“I don’t mind,” Haldur mumbled drunk on endorphins. “You are very comfortable.”

“I am glad to hear that” Fingers found their way into his hair and started to massage his scalp. Haldur felt like he could pass out right then and there from the sheer bliss of it. Maybe he would…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Haldur's and Valiant's coalescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> I see a few people have actually read the first chapter. This one isn't as steamy.  
> It's not a pwp story, rather the opposite. ^^  
> But I do enjoy Haldur's and Valiant's dynamic a lot. :)  
> What do you think of them?
> 
> Have fun!

When Haldur woke up, he needed a moment to come back to his senses. Valiant had changed their position. He was now lying on his side, the warmth of his alpha embracing him from behind. Valiant was still there, next to him… no… also inside him. The knot was still there, locking them together, keeping the seed inside him and Haldur loved every second of it. He snuggled up to the man behind him. A deep inhale signalled him that Valiant was waking up. His alpha… his fingers found the bite mark, it throbbed quite painfully but it also reminded him that they were connected now. It was a good feeling.

“How do you feel?” Valiant asked. His warm voice was a bit hoarse but it made Haldur love it even more.

“Never better” He smiled and wriggled his backside a bit. “When do you plan on freeing me?”

“I’m sorry” Valiant did sound a bit embarrassed. “It seems like I do not want to let you go.”

“Too bad. Because I really want to kiss you.”

“Hm… Well, it is halfway gone… I could try…”

“Nope. No, I like having you inside. The kiss can wait.”

Warm lips started to caress his shoulder, planting kisses on his skin, touching the old marks and leaving new ones. Haldur leaned back and enjoyed it. “How is your heat doing?”

“I don’t know. Actually, I think it’s gone…”

“Really?” Valiant seemed surprised. “Doesn’t it usually last at least three days?”

“Well, you seem to be very good at what you do. My first heat lasted a week.”

“Poor thing…” The alpha seemed to think. “There could also be another reason… the heat stops if an omega… well, conceives.”

“I know.” Haldur was too relaxed to worry. “I said I wanted your child… that was mostly my heat talking. I’m still quite young and I would love to spend a few years alone with you but… if fate wants it differently then so be it. I need to produce an heir anyway, sooner or later.”

“I would love to see you swell with my child but I do share your desire to spend some time just the two of us. I want to get to know you better.”

“You had nearly three months for that.”

“And still I don’t know anything about you. You played the domestic omega well but that is not who you are. You are the future king, you are clever, you are proud and graceful… I want to see you fight, I want to go hunting with you and do whatever royal people do all day. I want to make you happy and help you to become the greatest king this land has ever seen, I…”

“Oi, stop that gimcrackery. Save it for the wedding. You sound like the pussy-whipped alpha in the flesh.”

There was a dark, warm laugh against his shoulder. Haldur heard and felt it and it made him fell all warm and fuzzy inside. “I might be just that. And I love every second of it.”

“We’ll see how much of it your alpha pride can take.”

“I have never felt the urge to dominate others. I was able to and I did if I needed to but I don’t derive pleasure from it. Especially in the presence of omegas… I have seen so many struggle with their horrible fate and I know how strong your kind can be. Any alpha would crumble if he was presented with your everyday challenges.”

Haldur listened to the alpha, _his_ alpha, in awe. Not only did he love the sound of his warm, melodious voice but he couldn’t believe what his mate was saying. He tried to turn around and look into the dark brown eyes but he couldn’t really get that far without losing their intimacy. Now, he would have loved to give a witty response but he was so taken aback that he didn’t know what to say. Maybe he would have liked his alpha to be a bit more dominating, at least sometimes, but he knew of his father’s struggles to find him a mate. No normal alpha would like to take the place at his mate’s side. “Don’t try to sweet-talk me. You are already mated to me.”

“I mean every word of it.” Haldur had never actually doubted it but it was a relief to hear it nonetheless. How was it even possible that he had found the one alpha that would happily stay at his side?

“Do you know that myth about true mates?” he asked silently.

“I never believed in it. Until I met you.”

Haldur couldn’t stand it any longer. He let Haldur slip out of him and turned around to face his alpha. “You knew? When?”

“I was intrigued by your scent the moment you caught me red-handed. I became fascinated by you when I watched your hopeless struggle in the box. I knew for sure after the dinner we had together. No omega had riled me up like you before. And none of them had actually slicked when I released my scent.” Haldur blushed at the embarrassing memory. “I think it might have been the scent of your slick… I had never smelled anything more enticing. But I forbade myself to actually realize it until now… because I knew… I thought I could never have you.”

Haldur snuggled into his mate’s muscular chest to hide his teary eyes. “I’m happy that you did get me,” he whispered. Strong arms embraced him lovingly.

“So am I.”

Haldur lost the sense of time in Valiant’s arms even after the alpha had pulled out. Semen slowly trickled out of his body even though he desperately tried to keep it inside. His instincts told him that Alpha semen was good and he needed to get as much as possible. Someone knocked and Valiant covered them before Haldur said “Come in”. Linden entered; there was a cute little blush on his nose.

“I prepared a snack for you, Sire. You must be exhausted.”

A satisfied and happy smiled emerged on Haldur’s face when he sat up. Ah, bad idea, he felt the mattress under him get wet… “That is very thoughtful, Linden. You might’ve moved down in my ranking but you’re still my second favourite person in the world…” Valiant sat up as well and Haldur seized the opportunity to feed him a strawberry.

“Hm… I could get used to noble man’s life.” He looked at Linden. “I apologize for being so rude earlier. It was my instincts talking.”

“I have heard stories about what some alphas do to betas who they find close to an omega in heat. I thank you for holding yourself back, Sir.” He gave a little bow and Haldur told him to leave.

“Ugh, I am a ‘Sir’ now” Valiant fell back into the pillows which gave Haldur the opportunity to stuff another piece of fruit into his mouth.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“I do not know if I want to. Noble men are so arrogant and selfish.”

“You still have me. I’ll stop you if you start turning into an ass. You are a bit vain, though.”

“Thanks” Valiant snickered. Haldur had not seen him so relaxed before. He liked this Valiant. He… heat was bubbling up from his belly again and made his member twitch…

“Oh…,” he moaned, “Guess I was wrong. My heat’s not finished yet.” He threw himself on top of his alpha who exhaled sharply, startled. “Hm… alpha…”

“Well then, come here, my needy little omega,” he said with a grin on his face. “I have got much more to give you.” He sighed when Haldur started rubbing them together. “I know you can ride horses. Shall I show you how to ride an alpha?”

“Yes” Haldur kissed him passionately. It felt so good to be close to his mate. But it wasn’t enough. He needed him inside… “Let’s see if you can match the stamina of my favourite stallion.”

“Alden, my dear, that sounds wrong in so many ways…”

Haldur didn’t emerge from their room until two days later. Linden came in sometimes when they relaxed and brought them food and drinks, so they didn’t have to leave the room. After his heat had finally subsided, they took a long thorough bath to clean themselves of all the heat-laden pheromones and body fluids. Haldur was happy and satisfied and Valiant wore a relaxed smile on his face too when they finally joined his parents for dinner.

Oldevin’s face lit up when he saw them approach. “My son,” he smiled. “How are you?”

“Well done” Haldur smirked and his hand found Valiant’s. “He took very good care of me. How are you, mother?”

“I’m fine,” she smiled. “A bit tired. But I’m happy to see you in such a good mood. You’re lucky to have found such a good alpha. Thank you, Valiant.”

“I am always happy to please.” Valiant gave a little bow.

“I trust you have done your job well.” Oldevin smiled contently, he looked at his son again. “Might I see it? Your… mark?”

Haldur couldn’t help himself but a big smile emerged on his face. He was mated now, to the best alpha in this realm of existence and he was more than willing to show off the token of their bond. His father was delighted, his mother even hugged him and asked how it felt to be bonded. But Haldur did a very poor job in explaining it. There were no words to match the felling, it was one of a kind. A deep connection between him and Valiant which drew them towards each other and made it hard to stay apart. Valiant had told him that most alpha-omega-pairs were nearly inseparable the first weeks after their bonding before it started to slowly subside. Probably, that would be true for them as well. It was a nice dinner and Haldur was beaming with happiness. He had not been as happy as this since before he presented. Well, probably never before in his life. The wedding would be soon, next week, and Haldur could hardly wait that long. He wanted to be mated with Valiant officially too. And then, their marriage life would begin, even though he had no idea how that would look like. But he would have to get back to court, Valiant was a court member too and he had told Haldur in one of their relaxing phases of his heat how he wanted to extinguish the omega trade as first step against omega discrimination. That would take a lot of time and effort and Haldur was sure that Valiant would not have as much time to spend with him as he did now. They should relish the few days until their marriage… so this night they did it again. It felt good, even with the heat gone, even though it was a bit more painful in the beginning. But Valiant was very careful with his body and gave him all the time he needed to get used to his huge alpha cock outside of heat.

The next day, he and Linden went for a fitting of his wedding garments. Of course, he would not be wearing a dress like a woman. He also didn’t want to wear a traditional omega wedding suit. He wanted something that emphasized his omega features which, by now, he was quite fond of, but that also stated unmistakeably that he was a future king, not a submissive little doll.

The tailor had done his work well. A white shirt of silk and lace and a beautifully embroidered red-and-gold jerkin which stuck tightly to his torso. It looked royal, dignified and suited him very well. Tight, white silken trousers and a long, white-and-gold cape from silk so thin it was nearly translucent. Linden looked at him in awe. “You look like a king, already, Sire.”

Haldur turned in front of the mirror and he liked the way he looked in these garments. The tailor busied himself pulling and tugging and making a few notes on what to improve. Valiant was at another tailor who was specialised in traditional alpha clothes and Haldur couldn’t wait to see what his mate looked like. But that wouldn’t be revealed before the wedding.

Preparations for the wedding took his mind off things. There was so much to plan and organise. Linden was always there to make sure he didn’t overwork himself and his mother helped him to stay sane. Guests from the neighbouring kingdoms arrived and had to be welcomed and entertained. The monarchs of Ordovice and Wessek arrived personally, Essek send their crown prince, Thumbrian only sent an ambassador. That was a surprise to no one as the king of the north nursed quite an old-fashioned idea of what omegas were capable of. But it made Haldur happy to see that the kings of the west and south were interested in him. He tried his best to show how capable he was but the two strong alphas intimated him quite a bit. Of course, he didn’t show it but it devastated him. That was something that had never happened before…

“Haldur?” Valiant sounded sleepy but Haldur lay wide awake.

“Hm?”

“You are thinking too loudly to let me sleep. Do you want to tell me what is on your mind?”

Haldur sighed and cuddled into the warm chest next to him. “I don’t know if I will be able to do this…”

“Elaborate.”

“King Eoghan and King Seisyll… you know I spent quite some time with them… they intimidate me.”

“You are a crown prince. It would be foolish of you not to feel respect for experienced kings.”

“No… not like that…” Haldur moved back a bit and started drawing circles on his alpha’s muscled arm. “When I’m in the same room with them, I’m highly aware that they’re alphas. I don’t think they did it intentionally but… it’s like an air of tension around them and… it makes me want to drop down to my knees and submit like a good little omega.”

“And did you?”

“Of course not.” Haldur huffed indignantly. “But it made conversation so much harder. I can hardly concentrate on what I wanted to say… this never happened with you… or even father… but… maybe I’m not made to be king anyway.”

“Nonsense.” A kiss from Valiant could probably make the worst situation endurable. It swiped away all the worries Haldur had and he deepened it hungrily. But his alpha pulled back. “You have all the qualities a good king needs to rule. I am sure of that and so is your father. The kings must have seen that and I am sure they were quite impressed. I believe in you and so should you. No one said that being an omega king in a world ruled by alphas would be easy.”

“Hm…” Haldur bit his lip to keep his feelings contained even though right now he just wanted to be cuddled and comforted. “It’s just… I fear that one day in negotiations one will use his alpha voice on me. I’d be powerless against that.”

“That is indeed a reasonable concern…” Valiant’s fingers found their way into Haldur’s hair… it was so good to be comforted. “But if we know about the risk, we can work our way around it. You don’t have to negotiate all businesses in person, get people you trust to do it for you. And if the occasion comes that you have to actually be there, you can always count on me to be there at your side. You’re my mate, as much influence they might have on your nature… I will protect you.”

“Thank you.” Haldur really was the luckiest omega in the world to have found his counterpart in such a wonderful alpha. Careful strokes calmed him down and his eyes drooped. Before he knew, he was asleep in his mate’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This story is still in the back of my mind and there's a few things I still want in there plotwise.  
> Less concerning Haldur and Valiant, even though I really like those two...  
> There's another couple that deserves to be mentioned. So it'll be a few more chapters. :)
> 
> Have fun!

The day of the wedding came quickly and there was excitement in the air. Not only on the palace grounds; the whole city seemed to be buzzing with it. The scent of delicious meals being cooked hung in the air, the last decorations were applied, musicians tuned their instruments. Haldur stood in his chamber, nauseous with anxiety, and got dressed in his wedding garments. “Are you alright, Sire?,” Linden asked as he fixed his shirt sleeves. “You look a bit pale.”

“Just a bit sick from all the excitement I guess…” Haldur gave him a lop-sided grin. He’d vomited into his chamber pot earlier… Linden would find out soon enough. “Otherwise I’m fine. I’m happy.”

“I bet you are. Sir Valiant sure is a fine alpha.” The undertone of his voice made Haldur chuckle.

“Yes and he’s mine. You have Fedora. Be content.”

“No, Sir, I never wanted to imply that…”

“Don’t worry, Linden, I’m just teasing you.” Haldur giggled and slowly started to feel better. “I’m curious to see what Valiant will be wearing. And I want to be stunning, so you better do your job well, my dear Linden.”

“Of course, my Lord. If you allow me… I asked Fedora to come with me today. She is much better with hair and make-up than I am.”

“I am not one to decline the help of a skilled woman.” Haldur grinned. “And I wanted to meet her for quite some time now.”

Linden opened the door; a young woman entered and bowed. She had a pretty, soft face and long golden-brown hair that was held in the typical plaid for a woman of her position. “Your Majesty…”

“Fedora, I’m delighted to finally meet you. Linden talked a lot about you. He praised your talents, so I trust you to make me the prettiest omega crown prince that has ever been wed.” He sat down and the young woman started combing his hair with shaking hands. She was very careful. “No need to be nervous, dear Fedora. I might be a prince but I’m also your fiancé’s good friend. Please treat me as that.” His words seemed to help, as her movements became bolder and she worked more confidently. Linden helped her whenever she told him to and it was great to see these two interact. They were so nice with each other, a very good match.

When he looked into the mirror, he needed a moment to assess his looks. The wedding garment was immaculate, showing off his waist and backside but also giving him the royal aura he hoped to convey. His hair was put up in a bun that was adorned with little plaids and golden hairpins. It framed his face quite nicely which… Haldur had never liked his eyes, they were too small, but the black lines and red powder on his eyelids really drew attention to them. They looked bigger, prettier, his lashes were more noticeable than usual and the red… it gave him something fierce. He was a fierce, beautiful omega crown prince and Valiant would hopefully be gawking.

“I like it very much, thank you Fedora,” he smiled as Linden eased the crown into his reddish brown hair. It was the first time, he didn’t mind the colour. It worked well with his garment and the golden accessories.

“You are beautiful, my lord. I’m sure your mate will be pleased.”

“He better be.” Haldur found himself grinning as he turned in front of the mirror. “He won’t get anyone better.”

His mother waited for him when he left the chamber. “Oh, you look gorgeous.” She hugged him carefully and handed him the huge bouquet of red and white flowers. “I know an alpha who will be very happy today.”

“I do too.” Haldur couldn’t stop smiling; he was nearly bouncing when they walked down to the palace gardens. The weather was wonderful and they would hold the ceremony outside because there were too many people to fit them into the throne room. A few uninvited guests had snuck onto the garden walls to watch but no one had bothered to shoo them away. His father was waiting for him at the door. Oldevin took a moment to look him over from head to toe. “I’m proud to have such a beautiful son,” he said softly, “And I am glad you finally let it show.”

Haldur grinned and took his father’s arm before they walked down the aisle. All eyes were on him, he could feel it and he loved it. Never before had he felt so confident. But his interest was focussed on the man standing in front of the priest. Valiant watched him approach with a light smile on his face but his eyes beamed with happiness. The alpha was dressed in a tailored dark blue suit that screamed alpha and looked ravishing on him. Haldur felt wanted to drop down on his knees right there in front of all those people and service his husband in every dirty way possible. He wouldn’t, of course. But the suit… Valiant would have to wear it more often. They’d also trimmed his hair, Haldur noticed, so that it framed his angular, handsome face even better and his beard was an immaculate line accentuating his jawline and chin. Haldur tried to keep a dignified posture but he couldn’t hide the wide grin on his face. This man was more than he’d ever dreamed of and he would be his husband legally in next to no time. Haldur couldn’t look away.

He took his position next to Valiant, his eyes stayed on the alpha. The priest said something, Haldur didn’t pay much attention. He swore his oath and couldn’t look away when Valiant did so too. It wasn’t the traditional oath between an alpha and an omega because this alpha would be serving his omega king and not the other way round. His hands tickled with excitement when Valiant slipped the ring onto his finger, their eyes were locked. Haldur managed to nearly drop Valiant’s ring but caught it. His reflexed still worked well. He didn’t look at the shiny golden ring on his hand; he only had eyes for the alpha that was now his husband. When they kissed, the whole scenery and all the spectators were forgotten. But soon enough they had to part, turn to the people and receive their cheering. “You have never looked more beautiful,” Valiant said quietly.

“I thought I’d save that one for today,” Haldur gave back and grinned. “You look ravishing too. As good as you look in it; I want to tear this suit from your body.”

“Oh, you are a filthy omega, Alden. Keep it together; we have a part to play.”

“Whatever you say, alpha.” The grinned at each other and walked down the aisle in the other direction, their hands locked together.

The rest of the reception was a whirl of congratulations, polite conversations with important nobles and the neighbouring kings, dancing and eating… Haldur was exhausted when he finally fell into bed that night. He huffed and felt the tension leave his body, only to be replaced with sleepiness.

“It was a lot,” Valiant agreed, “But I must say, I find the prince of Essek makes delightful company. He’ll become a great king as well and I think he’ll be a joy to work with.”

“Just thinking about work, aren’t you?” Haldur sunk back into his pillows and enjoyed the quiet after all the excitement. Valiant chuckled stood up from his bedside and leaned over to look Haldur in the eyes. Their chocolate colour had darkened.

“Not only work, no. I was also thinking what I could do to you. This is our wedding night.”

“Well then… time to put these plan into action.” Haldur caught the handsome, bearded face between his palms and pulled the alpha down to kiss him. Valiant answered with unrestraint desire and took the omega’s breath away. He lost track of what was happening half way through until he felt warm fingers dip into the slick between his cheeks and tease his entrance.

His mouth fell open and a groan escaped him when a pleasant shower of shivers rushed through him. Valiant really knew how to press his buttons. Fingers made their way into him, opened him; Haldur was getting impatient. This wasn’t enough. He moved against his alpha’s hand, tried to suck the fingers deeper but it didn’t work very well. “Stop teasing and fuck me properly,” he ordered breathlessly.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Valiant’s eyes looked him over with a fond but hungry expression. He lined up and for a moment, Haldur wondered when and where their clothes had gone but the thickness pressing into him slowly erased any rational thought a second later. Alpha was big, he was perfect, he filled Haldur just right and the omega loved everything about it. Except the pace. Valiant was moving too slowly, it took ages until he was fully seated inside him and then he remained like that for an eternal moment. Haldur tried to wiggle to get some friction but strong alpha hands pressed him down into the mattress. He couldn’t move. It should have been frightening to realise that he was absolutely at the mercy of his alpha but it was a thrilling sensation. To be dominated so completely … his inner omega sang in pleasure and arousal. Submission was something that had never come naturally to him. He’d been raised to command not to obey. But now… underneath his mate… he trusted Valiant and to give everything he was in his care… he felt elevated, relieved. A strong feeling unlike any other flooded him and, for a moment, he forgot to breathe. Valiant moved in and out of him steadily, stroked his prostate… Haldur had never felt like this. Every thought had left his brain, there was only him and his mate and the alpha decided what was happening to them. He felt the alpha speeding up at one point. He heard breathless moans from far away and he felt the orgasm wash over him with an intensity he’d never thought possible. There was the knot, it made him whole and complete. It took an eternity until the world flooded back into his senses. He blinked a few times and things got back into focus. Valiant had fallen asleep next to him, his knot was slowly deflating and slipping out of Haldur… he was tired too, he realised. Still, the elevation of what he’d just experienced kept him awake. He wouldn’t have thought that being mated could be as intense as that. Or was that because he finally allowed his omega instincts to rule? Did Valiant feel the same? The answers to these questions could wait till morning. Haldur arranged himself in Valiant’s hug and closed his eyes. The smell of his alpha was all around him. They were mates now and husbands… it was an unfamiliar thought. But it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldur and Valiant settle into their new routine... with certain challenges.  
> And Jackson comes to ask for advice because of a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> I hope you're coping well with the Corona restrictions... I am supposed to do stuff for uni and now look at me...  
> We're nearing the end of this story but I just HAD TO bring in this other couple...  
> Actually, they are from a different (German) story of mine but I couldn't stop wondering: what if they'd existed in the Omegaverse instead of the "Justice and Retribution" universe? And also... a very skilled mercenary who doesn't talk much... why invent a new one of I can also recycle my well-loved Jackson.  
> Though, to be honest, if I was staying true to my other story, it would be Jackson who is the omega. But it doesn't fit the context.  
> Anyway, have fun with Franklin. It was a lot of fun writing him and trying to transfer his way of speech into English.

Haldur was sick when he woke up the next morning. He vomited into the chamber pot and had Linden clean it right away so Valiant wouldn’t find it when he woke. Of course, his servant was worried about his health but Haldur not so much. Yesterday had been an exciting day and he’d probably just eaten too much. As soon as Valiant woke, the alpha couldn’t keep his hands off him. Haldur refused the kiss though, mostly because he still tasted the puke in his mouth. When they sat down for breakfast with his parents, he only drank some herbal tea. His mate did his best to restrain himself but it was hard. As soon as they were alone again, Valiant was scenting his neck and kissing him. Haldur let him until he felt the tea come back up and he ran to retch over the chamber pot again. That seemed to slap the alpha out of his possessive haze.

“Are you alright?,” he asked and stroked Haldur’s back soothingly.

Haldur sighed and wiped his mouth. “I don’t feel well,” he admitted, “But I don’t think it’s serious.”

Valiant hesitated and quietly inhaled his scent. Haldur did the same. The alpha scent calmed his rebellious stomach a bit. “Maybe it is,” he murmured. His nose pressed into the hair in his neck. “You smell differently. All my instincts tell me to protect and nurture you. Have you considered that you might be with child?”

With child… Haldur didn’t like the idea. It was a bad time and he could not imagine himself as a mother But Valiant had knotted him during his heat. The chances were high and he knew from watching his mother that morning sickness was indeed a symptom of pregnancy. “I haven’t given the possibility any thought.” He sighed. “In two months we will know for sure.” If he really was pregnant, he wouldn’t go into heat then. “I should talk to my mother.”

The Queen had been sick a lot since Haldur had come back. She’d lost a lot of weight and her pale skin had a sickly sheen to it. But he knew that her first pregnancy with Haldur had been hard and now she was much older… the maids talked about it. No one knew if she would be able to carry the baby to term and even if she did… no one believed that she would survive the birth. Haldur knew and he was worried but he knew that he had no influence on that. Nature had her way of doing things; she decided how it would play out. But he was worried for himself. Carrying a child was risky. Omegas had it easier than women; their biology was made to carry children but… there were many stories of omegas born from difficult pregnancies that died in child birth.

He knocked at her chamber door and heard the plead of entry. His mother was still in bed and smiled when she saw him. “Haldur, my Prince. Shouldn’t you be with your mate?”

“I know… I am truly sorry to disturb your rest, mother. I know that you need to rest but I need your advice. I have been sick the last two mornings. It could just be an illness but it could also mean that I’m pregnant. Isn’t that right?”

She examined him and sighed softly. “Your heat wasn’t that long ago, it would be very early for you to show symptoms. But I am not very knowledgeable on omega pregnancies. Maybe you should ask your teacher.”

Haldur rolled his eyes. He didn’t like his teacher. Of course, he’d learnt many useful things about his nature from him but most of the time he tried to tell Haldur that being a soft, submissive house wife was best for him. Maybe it was best for him but it was not Haldur’s decision to make. He would be king; he couldn’t have what he wanted. And he certainly didn’t want to do things just because traditions told him to behave in a certain way. “I wanted to ask you for advice.”

“Well…,” she sighed and her hand stroked the fabric on top of her belly that started to bulge outward. “If you were pregnant... you should be careful in exercise. Maybe you should avoid sword fighting. Otherwise, I think your body will tell you what is good or bad for you. And make sure to eat your spinach.” Haldur made a face at that and she laughed. “You can’t know for sure just yet but if you really are with child, your scent will change and alphas will start to act differently around you. If so, I am very happy for you. The king would be very pleased to know but I would wait with telling him until you know for sure.”

Haldur nodded. “To be honest, I hope I’m not. I don’t want to have a child right now. I was just married and mated and I have to concentrate on my duties as crown prince. Maybe in a few years…”

Mabel stretched out a hand and he sat down on her bedside. She grabbed his hand and stroked it with her slim, cold fingers. It was soothing. “I know. That’s just how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with you.” Haldur couldn’t hide his surprise but she only smiled. “I thought I was too young. I had just married your father. We didn’t know each other very well and I was new to my position as Queen. It wasn’t easy but I made it work somehow and I don’t regret anything. You made everything worth the effort. There never is a right time for a child, believe me. But it will have been the right time as soon as the baby is born. Let nature have her way, she is much wiser than all of us.”

Haldur nodded and enjoyed his mother’s comfort quietly. He was worried and afraid, he realised. What would it be like? A child… so soon… maybe it was just a stomach bug. He pulled his hand back and stood. “I thank you for your advice, mother,” he said. “We have to wait and see.”

Valiant checked his appearance in the mirror. The thought of Haldur being pregnant didn’t leave him and neither did the scent. The sweet, sweet scent of his mate… his omega… it had been different before they had been mated and he loved it even more the way it was now. The idea of him swollen with Valiant’s child… it made his inner alpha roar in pride. But he knew, Haldur was worried and he could understand his reasoning. So he tried to clear his mind and went to join the council.

They were very surprised to see him. Apparently, it was tradition that an alpha and his omega spent the day after their marriage together but Valiant explained that he wanted to take the prince for a ride later and apparently that was enough to satisfy them. He scanned the room for the potential candidates to pull to his side for support and made sure to talk in a way which would please them. The king eyed him attentively. He was still cautious but Valiant was determined to prove that he meant what he’d said. All he wanted was for Haldur to become the best king he could be. And to even his way, they had to strengthen the position of omegas in the country. Valiant asked for permission to send spies into the cities to gather information and it was granted. So the first thing he did after the meeting was sending a message to Jackson.

After lunch, Valiant invited Haldur for a ride and he agreed happily. It was still the day after their wedding, they were supposed to do something together. There was nothing Haldur would rather do than get some fresh air on the back of his favourite horse and find a nice place where he and Valiant could be alone. They still had to talk, Haldur wanted to understand what had happened the night before and if anyone who wasn’t an omega could tell him, it would be his mate.

Valiant was a good rider. They raced through the fields and of course Haldur won but Valiant didn’t make it easy for him. Gratefully, he rubbed his stallion dry afterwards and they gave their horses a chance to drink and relax after the running.

“The castle grounds are beautiful,” Valiant sighed while he looked around, “You are very lucky to have grown up in such a place.”

“Hm…” Haldur nodded. He knew this place inside out; it was nothing special to him. “I do have a few favourite spots.”

“Show me.” So they saddled the horses again and trotted over to the edge of the forest. Haldur guided them through a nearly invisible hole in the hedge to a little clearing in the underbrush that was overgrown with moss and had a big stone in the middle.

“I always came here when I wanted to hide from my duties,” Haldur grinned. “Once I spent a whole night here, mother was out of her mind with worry. But they never found this place.”

“It’s very nice.” Valiant gathered a pile of moss which he arranged like a pillow on the ground. They sat down and it was nice, even though Haldur could feel it wet his trousers. “Thank you for showing me.”

“Hm…” Haldur cuddled up to the alpha and enjoyed the proximity. “I guess it’s not my place anymore… it’s our place now.”

“And I know a lot of ways we could spoil it.” There was a tint of arousal in his scent and Haldur liked it. His head filled with dirty fantasies of what they could do but first he had to know.

“By the way… last night was different than when we had each other during my heat. Something happened to me. You must’ve noticed.”

Valiant turned to him and examined him with his dark eyes… “Did you like it?,” he just asked.

Haldur nodded. “It was very intense and I never felt so connected to you. But I don’t know what to make of it. Is this what a mating bond feels like?”

“No…” Valiant had taken a stick and started to draw circles in the dirt. “What you experienced is called an omega drop. It occurs when an omega submits to an alpha’s dominance completely.”

Haldur nodded. That made sense. “You did it on purpose,” he stated.

“That is true…” Valiant chuckled. “I was curious. Also, I heard that it is supposed to feel euphoriant.”

Haldur nodded. “So you did not feel it.” In a way, he was disappointed that he couldn’t share this mind-blowing experience with his mate.

“No, it is something reserved for those of omega nature.” Valiant drew a circle around Haldur’s foot. “But if an omega is able to give himself into the care of his alpha like that, it means that he trusts his mate completely. Knowing that flatters an alpha’s nature like nothing else does.” His free arm came around Haldur and pulled him closer. “I still cannot believe I actually get to spend the rest of my life as your mate. I promise to never betray your trust.”

Haldur purred happily absorbing the protective pheromones emanating from the alpha. He knew his father still didn’t trust the criminal but Haldur knew better. He’d seen Valiant in his old position; he knew his alpha like nobody else did. “I very much like the idea of spoiling this place for anyone else. And I would very much like to know how sleeping with you feels without heat or omega drop.”

“I think I can help you with that.” Valiant grinned dirtily but it didn’t last long because Haldur pulled him into a heated kiss. Being mated was great. He loved every second of it.

Two days later, Jackson appeared in Valiant’s study. The alpha looked up when he heard the quiet cough. “They still have no idea how you enter the castle, have they?”

“There are several ways,” the tall, dark man answered. “What do you want?”

Jackson always came straight to the point; it was one of the traits Valiant most cherished about his friend. He didn’t have to think about how to say things. With Jackson, he didn’t have to play a role, he could just be himself. There had been a time when he’d thought Jackson would be the only one to ever actually know who he was. But he didn’t know then that one day he’d kidnap the crown prince. Still, Jackson had been with him for most of his life. He’d seen Valiant at his darkest hour and, as gloomy and dark as the mercenary was, he’d always found a way to pull him out of the darkness. Valiant wanted to do the same thing for his friend. The alpha deserved better than to be a mercenary for the rest of his life. “First, I want you to come and work for me. Only for me. I offer you a paid job as my bodyguard and right hand man.”

Jackson looked him over, his arms crossed, he had not moved since he’d entered the room. “I don’t like staying in one place,” he finally said.

“I am perfectly aware of that.” Valiant nodded. “Of course, I would make sure that you have plenty of opportunity to leave the castle and travel the lands. But I want to provide you with a place to come back to every now and then, with a proper bed and sufficient food.”

Another moment of silence spun between them while they just looked at each other. Valiant knew his friend was thinking. “So what do you want?,” he finally repeated his question.

Valiant sighed internally. He knew; he had to be patient. “You know that I was not the only one selling omegas. With my trade destroyed, my customers will surely seek other opportunities. Omega trade is illegal, as you know perfectly well, and I want it destroyed. Of course, I know a few names but it is not enough. I need a list of all omega dealers in the country and their market places. You did a good job destroying my markets but this time we are going to do it publicly and with direct orders from the king. So all I need is information. Send a few people.” Jackson nodded and turned to leave. “Please…” He stopped at Valiant’s words. “Please consider my offer.” There was a second of consideration but Jackson didn’t turn back. He left as silently as he’d come.

With every day, it became clearer to Haldur that he indeed was pregnant. He couldn’t keep his food down; sometimes, the nausea lasted the whole day. He was tired and cranky, it was nearly as horrible as when he’d presented. But his mother comforted him in any way she could, Haldur enjoyed spending time with her. Of course, he also attended council meetings and his many princely duties but it was annoying to get up and run for a bucket every once in a while. Valiant made him forget in the evenings though. He was very protective of Haldur and took every chance to pleasure him thoroughly. But during the days, his mate was either in meetings, training with the knights to learn proper sword fighting, he needed to know that as a noble man, or spending time in his study doing things no one knew about. He hadn’t told Haldur either and the prince knew that this didn’t help with the king’s distrust at all. But he also knew that Valiant was just waiting until he had results to present to the council.

It was about a week later when Jackson appeared in Valiant’s office again. “Two of my men returned,” he said and handed Valiant a pile of notes. They had information about two cities of the north scribbled on them. He scanned it and found them quite detailed.

“Ah, well done. They will get a bounty worth their efforts. So will you, of course.”

Jackson nodded. “I thought about it,” he said after a pause. “I accept your offer.”

Valiant smiled at his friend. He’d known it would only take some time. “I am very happy to hear that.”

“And I need your help.” That was unusual. Valiant couldn’t stop his eyebrows from jumping up. It had always been Jackson who’d helped Valiant, not the other way round.

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Advice…” Jackson shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A sign that he was really unsure and uncomfortable. “When I destroyed the lower market, there was an omega just going into heat.” Valiant nodded. He’d installed heat rooms in every one of his facilities and Jackson had known to stay away from those but if an omega hadn’t made it to the heat room in time… “He threw himself at me. His smell overwhelmed me. I couldn’t do anything.”

“You fucked him.” Jackson nodded. Valiant sighed. A deflowered omega was worthless to society, no alpha would ever want to bond with him. “I really don’t blame you Jackson. I know well enough how overpowering heat pheromones can be.” Especially to an unmated alpha like Jackson. Valiant had always made sure to stay away from the heat rooms and mostly hired betas to guard his omegas. He could resist a starting heat most of the times but if an omega went into heat and their scent appealed to the alpha… it was next to impossible. Fortunately, Haldur’s scent had been the first one to actually really appeal to him. “So, what happened to him?” Jackson would keep tabs on the omega, he was sure of it.

“He made his way back to his mother. His father was a carpenter; he plans to take over the business. He isn’t any good.”

“So he has a family and a way to make money. That is as good as it gets for one like him.”

“He’s with child.” Oh, well, that changed the situation. The only thing worse than a deflowered unmated omega was an omega pregnant with a bastard child. Poor boy. Every alpha would look at him as just a hole to relieve them of their stress. Valiant sighed.

“That’s unfortunate. The only thing you could do for him is go there and claim him and the child as your own. Maybe this is your time to take a mate.” Valiant stood from his desk and walked over to his friend.

“I don’t want a mate.” Jackson took a few steps away from him. Of course, Valiant knew about Jackson’s refusal to bond with an omega. He didn’t like being bound to anything, he wanted to be free and roam the country without restriction.

“You already accepted my offer. I could provide for your omega and child as well. They would get a nice house and you could visit them whenever you return to me. I do not see the problem.”

“He is stupid, arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed and an incurable thief!” Jackson hardly ever showed emotions and Valiant had never seen him lose his cool like that. “He’s the worst omega I have ever met!”

Valiant tried to supress a chuckle. “But you liked his scent a lot, am I right? It causes unexplainable sensations as soon as you get too close to him.” Jackson’s expression closed off again and Valiant knew he was right. “Believe me, I have been there. My advice would be to go and talk to him. You have deflowered him, you should at least acknowledge it and apologise. If he invites you in and forgives you, maybe you should share the bed again. And afterwards, you might have a different opinion on the matter.” Jackson growled; Valiant’s answer obviously didn’t please him. He didn’t say it out loud but from what his friend had said, this omega seemed to be the perfect mate for the mercenary alpha. “I’ll make sure to have a few places ready for you to choose from, no matter your decision,” he called when his friend left.

He didn’t see any sign of Jackson for the next two months. There were papers with the requested information but he never saw his friend arrive or leave. It would take time and patience and the mercenary wasn’t his primal concern right now. Haldur was nearly constantly sick and therefore very ill-humoured. It took the prince nearly all of his strength to get through the council meetings without exploding in either anger or tears; Valiant was the relief, a place where the omega could release all of his tension and that was a lot. Especially because he smelled hurt most of the time and it would’ve roused Valiant possessiveness even if it hadn’t been intensified by the pregnancy pheromones in his mate’s scent. But he knew how to control his feelings; he’d always known how to do so. So he just endured and tried to be the mate he promised Haldur he’d be.

It wasn’t a surprise, though, that when Jackson finally appeared in his office, he was up and at his friend’s throat with a snarl. “Excuse me,” he apologised as soon as he recognised the intruder. “I was caught off guard.”

“Pregnancy pheromones make alphas go crazy,” Jackson said. So he understood. And, now that Valiant really looked at him, he seemed to have had a rough time as well.

“I have not seen you for a long time. What happened?”

“I was thinking.” There was a long pause. “I bonded.”

Valiant gave his friend a smile and a nod. “I would’ve supported you, no matter decision you made… but I think this is best for the three of you.”

“Four,” an unknown voice corrected from near the window. “I think it’s twins.” A lean omega stepped up from behind the curtain. His shirt was bulged out over a considerable bump. “Or it’s a veeery big baby but I don’t think that. Mom says I wasn’t a big baby. The bump gets in the way for climbing, though.”

Jackson’s face didn’t betray anything but Valiant was sure that his friend was very annoyed. “I told him to stay away. He wouldn’t listen.”

“Yeah, you always say stupid shit like ‘stay here’, ‘don’t go outside’, ‘eat that vegetable’. You’re worse than mom. I fucking do what I fucking want to.”

Jackson growled, just a tiny bit, and Valiant tried very hard to hide his amused smile. He succeeded. “It seems like your mate is just as good at getting into castle unseen as you are. I am Valiant, it is very nice to meet you but I would ask for my paper weight back. You can keep the coins if you want but my desk is just not the same without it.”

The omega rolled his eyes and groaned, obviously frustrated. “Stealing from you and Jacky is no fun. I’m Franklin by the way. So how does a criminal like you get a nice office in the castle like this? Do you fuck the prince or sum’n?”

Valiant looked the boy over. Unkempt blond locks, lively light brown eyes, tan skin. He was a pretty one and could’ve been sold for a very good price… unfortunately he wouldn’t have gotten lucky with the buyer because only someone who mostly cared about the body as sex object would have purchased an individual with such a foul mouth. But he obviously was very handy with stealing and quite intelligent. Valiant knew how little Jackson talked, the mercenary probably only mentioned their friendship if at all. But the omega had recognised his past in the underground and the difference to his current position instantly. “Indeed, I do,” he said with a little smile. “I’m the crown prince’s mate.”

“Really?” The omega raised his eyebrows sceptically. “But you mean it, right? You didn’t just do it for that sweet-ass desk?”

Valiant laughed. He liked the honest, uneducated but intelligent way of talking. “I certainly do mean it. A collection of curious circumstances is what got me into this position, not cunning plans or lies. I was a criminal, you are correct, but I am determined to change. Which does not mean that I did not see you steal the key to this cabinet. There is nothing in there, just boring documents.”

The omega sighed and threw the key back on the table. “Jackson said you’ll give me a house.”

“I offered Jackson a flat where he could live with his mate,” Valiant corrected. “I’ll just have to finish this letter. I’ll have time to show you after.” When he looked up from his documents, the blond was gone. “Where did he go?,” he asked his friend whose eye bags looked another shade darker than before.

“He’s probably looking for your wife.”

Valiant huffed, partly in sympathy with his friend. “He seems difficult to please… but I’m sure that knotting him makes it worth it all.” The other alpha stopped in his tracks, obviously thinking.

“He’s easy to please,” he then said. “It’s the rest of him that drives me mad.”

Haldur looked up startled when his door opened without a knock. Who dared to intrude his private chambers without asking for permission? Not even Valiant would do that. A young man stepped into the room as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His clothes labelled him a commoner and one like him shouldn’t even be able to get that deep into the castle, so it had to be thief. The other possibility of the other being an assassin or a kidnapper was easy to dismiss. First, because the other was an omega and second, because he was obviously pregnant. But, now that he thought of it, thieves usually didn’t walk into the crown prince’s bedchamber through the front door in the middle of the day. Pregnant ones even less so.

“Are you the one who’s Vally’s mate?,” the other asked bluntly. So, apparently he was rude too.

“What are you doing in my chamber?,” Haldur asked back, “I should call the guards.”

“They won’t get me anyway, I’m too fast,” the other shrugged, “I’m Jacky’s mate. Is he a good mate? Vally, I mean. You do know that he’s a thief, right?”

“With ‘Vally’ I assume you mean Sir Valiant Brocknotch of the Southern Realm,” Haldur gave back. He started to be curious about this impossible person in front of him. “But I have no idea who ‘Jacky’ might be.”

“Jacky’s Vally’s best friend. He’s a mercenary. Well, he was. Now he works for Vally. He didn’t tell you?”

“Obviously.” Haldur closed the book he was reading. This common folk omega knew things about his husband he didn’t, it interested him a lot more than the family relations of the northern nobles. “Except… was he the one sent to find me after I was kidnapped?” His father and Valiant had talked about a mercenary then. What was his name… “Jackson?”

“You were kidnapped? No way! Tell me!” The impossible intruder came closer.

Haldur grinned, he enjoyed the rudeness in a way. Refreshing. “I am quite certain this is not a thing I am supposed to tell some stranger.” The other omega grinned back, walked around his desk and sat down in his lap. Of course, the first reaction that came to Haldurs mind was to shove the other off but surprisingly… he liked the proximity and the warmth the other emitted. His scent was… calming… Haldur realised that he’d never been as close to another omega like that.

“Come on, I’m not a stranger,” the strange omega purred and properly cuddled up to him. “I’m your mate’s best friend’s mate. We’re practically family. Hm… I missed this… you smell nice. You’re pregnant too, huh?”

Haldur huffed. He got used to the other in his lap way too quickly but it was too comfortable to stop now. So he nodded. “We bonded during my second heat about a month ago.”

“Second heat? You’re a bloody late bloomer. But you’re lucky to get a mate that quickly. Unmated heats are hell.”

“One was enough for me.”

“Yeah, I get it. It was Valiant who kidnapped you, right? And then he was this attractive alpha and you couldn’t resist his charms?”

Haldur snickered quietly. The omega was smarter than he would’ve thought. “It wasn’t quite like that. How do you and Jackson meet?”

“We didn’t actually ‘meet’.” The other omega writhed in their embrace to find a more comfortable position. “I was in one of those omega trade markets but no one wanted to buy me… which was actually lucky because, you know, life in those houses wasn’t as bad. We had plenty of food and the guards didn’t touch us… we were allowed to walk around and be with the other omegas… I do miss the cuddling in a way… being with a mate is different.” Haldur nodded. He’d never thought he’d let a stranger invade his personal space like this but it was as if they were bonding naturally with each other in a completely different way than with Valiant. “Then, one night the market was busted, Jacky chased the guards away and opened all the doors for us to get out… I was on the verge of heat and the smell of a potent alpha like him and, fuck, he’s really potent… threw me over the edge… I was begging for his cock before I even knew what was happening. He fucked me and it was soooooo good. But when I woke up the next morning, he was gone.” He sighed and stroked his distended belly. “I locked myself in one of the empty heat rooms. It was the fucking worst I felt in my fucking life. Then I left and went home to my mom. She was in tears to see me again because she thought, I was dead. I mean she did think that I just ran away. Anyway, rumours started soon. That I had an alpha but wasn’t mated and such… but she said that I could take over dad’s business and make some money like that. When we found out I was pregnant though… wasn’t very nice. We didn’t tell anyone… I thought about leaving because, you know… and I also wanted to find Jacky, I mean, they’re his babes. And then one day he’s on my doorstep and says something about apology… I didn’t actually care what he said, to be honest, I just pulled him into my bedroom and we mated for real this time. I don’t know how much he knew what was going on…” He chuckled. “But hey, he fucked those babies into me; I deserve to be his mate.”

Haldur nodded. For the first time, he was able to appreciate how lucky he’d been. “Babies?,” he still had to asked, “As in plural?”

“Yeah whatever.” Franklin patted his belly. “Pretty sure it’s twins. I’m not that far along.”

Haldur’s eyes fixed on the bump protruding from the other’s tunic. The other omegas story gave him an idea how different his situation could have been if it had been anyone else who’d kidnapped him.

“I have to do something about us.” Haldur said determinedly. “I want more freedom for omegas. It’s not right that they are treated like trash if they succumb to their instincts and get pregnant before being mated. I’m going to take this to council.”

Franklin grinned and kissed him on his mouth, just like that. Haldur should’ve been opposed to it but it was another omega doing it, it was fine. Maybe this was what having siblings was like? He would have a sibling in a few months, if his mother survived until then.

“I really like you,” Franklin grinned. “You’re great. You know, I’d love a king like you.”

“Thank you. But I’m not so sure many alphas will agree with you.”

“Fuck them alphas. Fuck all of them, they’re gonna find out what a great king you are soon enough.”

“It’s nice that you have so much trust in me…” Haldur finally pushed the other off his lap. “And it was very nice to meet you…. Franklin, was it? But you should better leave the castle before someone spots you. You’re not actually allowed in here.”

“I know.” The blond omega grinned. “But I had to meet you. Don’t worry, no one will see me. I did get in here, didn’t I?” He stopped, considering. “We’re friends now,” he claimed, “I’m gonna visit you again one of these days.”

It was only after he left that Haldur noticed that the little golden clock on his desk was missing.


End file.
